Levanta la cabeza
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: No esperaba que su reencuentro fuera asi... no de ese modo / El reencuentro de Carol y Daryl... y Beth. / Segunda vez que el trabajo es publicado -porproblemasconlacancionperoyaestahah-


_**OS situado en temporada 4. Reencuentro en campamento nuevo (se me fue el nombre e.e)  
No odio a Beth… ok tal vez un poco xD pero esto fue inspirado ayer que acababa de ver el capitulo… asi que. Eso. Carol es la genialosa aquí, admítanlo. Mas notas al final.**_

_Segunda vez que subo el trabajo, perdón por las inconveniencias xD ya aquí esta sin la dichosa letra de la canción (-.-)_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Totalmente no se esperaba eso.

Para nada.

Sus manos empezaron a resbalarse, a temblar ¿Desde cuándo le pasaba eso? Claro, desde que esperaba ese momento, solo un poco diferente. Nunca había pensado, o tan siquiera se había atrevido a soñar, con ese momento, pero ahí estaba; parada de pie, con su cuerpo temblando cual hoja de papel por la fuerza que hacía por contenerse. Quería brincarle encima de la emoción. Ya habían pasado varios días _¿meses?_ Sin él… y ahora, en aquel día que ella había aclamado normal, él había aparecido. Con otra persona.

Literal y emocionalmente ¿sospechaba?

Tuvo que sonreír. Claro que _tuvo_ que hacerlo. Primero fue hacia la chica, _no sabía si podría con él_, fuera de todo ella también había poblado sus pensamientos en el pasado tiempo, era su familia ¿no es así? Sintió los delgados brazos rodear su cadera, la pequeña Beth estaba sucia, pegajosa pero sonriente y eso era algo que le agrado a Carol. Hipocresía. Lo odio.

Pensó en todo aquello que ella había pasado con él. Desde el principio hasta el final, solo en un par de segundos mientras abrazaba a la joven. Se preparaba mentalmente para lo que no estaba preparada a enfrentar. No podía fingir que no lo había visto. Sus manos, las manos de ellos dos, habían estado entrelazadas minutos antes; pudo ver como aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez juro la seguían a ella, ahora seguían a Beth. Observo como Daryl acariciaba la espalda de la chica de vez en cuando cada vez que pasaba ¿esperando su turno? No, claro que no, espera volver a tomar a Beth ¿no es así?

Respiro hondo antes de abandonar el cálido cuerpo de Beth para separarse; cerro sus ojos esperando a que no la defraudaran, no quería llorar. No ahora. Debería estar feliz y se sentía patética. Muchas preguntas se agolparon en ese milisegundo de separación ¿Fui una tonta por creerlo? ¿Por esperarlo? Tal vez sí. Otro respiro. Ya no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar.

Mentira. Él la estaba esperando. _Mierda_.

Coloco la sonrisa más sincera que pudo y aunque sintió fallar completamente, eso pareció convencerlo a él. Con eso le bastaba. No sabía que esperaba para su reencuentro, en verdad que no. Tal vez unas palabras, tal vez un toque gentil como los anteriores, tal vez una de aquellas sonrisas que solían ser solo para ella… tal vez, _algo_. Antes de poder pensar, Daryl ya la tenía envuelta en sus brazos, pero algo se sentía diferente. Ya no era tan cálido ese espacio, ya no se sentía como antes. Le susurro algo en el oído, lento y suave, pero solo capto '_Te encontré'_. Quería gritarle que no, que nunca la volvería a encontrar. No lo hizo, solo lo abrazo de vuelta. Lo sintió como años. Años llenos de tortura. Se quería separar de él.

¿Desde cuándo le pasaba eso?

Desde que ella esperaba otra cosa.

Finalmente llegó el momento en el que Daryl la soltó. Y como bien había pensado, le sonrió. Pero ya no era lo mismo. Sonrió de vuelta. Una sonrisa vacía.

Tuvo que volar hacia la bebe que lloraba para no empezar a llorar ella misma. Ella era fuerte y lo seguiría siendo para Judith. Para ella. No para él. Ya no. Mientras que arrullaba a la pequeña niña veía a los recién llegados platicar con Ty…

_No me encontraste, solo me acabas de perder…_

La mano de Daryl estaba envuelta con los delgados dedos de Beth. La sonrisa que juraba era suya… ya había sido regalada a alguien más. Aquel toque que tanto había anhelado, ya era de otra persona. Bien.

_Levanta la cabeza, Carol. No es el fin del mundo._

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok, no odio a Beth (MENTIRAAAA) pero es que ella solita hizo que la odiara :c y Daryl! Le voy a dar unas buenas cachetadas :c ¿Qué paso con Caryl? Me pregunto yo. ¿Qué paso con las tres temporadas anteriores? Quien sabe. Quisa nunca sepa x3**

**Si odias a Carol (Caryl)… pues, que te puedo decir? Tal vez hayas ganado esta pelea D:**

**Bueno, lo escribi ayer, asi que no esperen un OS MUY bueno haha.**

**-Xcaret.**


End file.
